leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PRV1
A Fresh Start is the first chapter in the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic . Plot At the Ranger School, Kincaid welcomes the new students of Class 27 at starting their first year as student Rangers. Ms. Claire hands the new students School Stylers. While Kincaid makes a speech, a girl named begins tinkering with her School Styler, causing it to explode. When Ms. April and Ms. Claire go to investigate, Kate apologizes and explains that she only wanted to know how the Styler worked. Furious at what Kate had done, Kincaid suspends Kate, much to her shock. Three years later, Barlow notes that despite all that happened to her, Kate is now a soon-to-be Top Ranger. Kate tries to explain that Kincaid kept following her around after the accident, which almost caused her to not even graduate. Crawford and Barlow state that at least she was able to make it as far as she did. Barlow and Crawford introduce themselves to Kate and welcome her to the Vientown Ranger Base. Barlow states that he's happy that Kate was assigned there, which means that the Vien Base will now have two Top Rangers stationed there. Although Kate is confused at learning that there's another Top Ranger, Barlow states that he was in Class 27 as well. When Barlow asks where Kellyn is, Crawford guesses that he must still be at his house. Kate asks why Kellyn is so late and Crawford replies by stating that it's because Kellyn tends to do his own things. A boy comes into the base with two copies of the latest Almia Times. Barlow states that both issues are for Kellyn and suggests that Kate give them to him as a way of getting to know him. He warns Kate that she must not get them damaged or dirty. Much to her disappointment, Kate and head out to deliver the newspaper. Kate notes that Kellyn sounds like a weird person, but since he's a Top Ranger, he must be a really cool person with a Vatonage Styler. Since she only had the School Styler from the Ranger School and her own Capture Styler, Kate expresses a desire to take apart a Vatonage Styler and find out how it works. Before heading off again, Kate decides to tinker with her Capture Styler again, only to be stopped by her Pachirisu. Eventually, Kate reaches Kellyn's house and tries calling out to Kellyn. When she doesn't get an answer, Kate goes inside after finding out that the door is unlocked. Much to her shock, Kate finds herself surrounded by various objects related to Pokémon Rangers like broken Stylers parts and Capture Discs. Suddenly, Pachirisu smells something coming from outside and gestures Kate to look out the window. Upon looking out the window, Kate finds out that the Vien Forest is on fire. Pachirisu loads a Capture Disc in Kate's Styler and the two set out to put it out. Upon arriving, Kate looks for a Pokémon that can be used to put out the flames. Kate quickly notices that another Ranger and his Pachirisu is already at the scene of the fire. Noticing the Vatonage Styler on his wrist, Kate realizes that the Ranger is Kellyn, the other Top Ranger. Kate wonders why Kellyn isn't using any of the wild to put out the fire. Kellyn notices Kate and begins reciting some information. He states that three years ago, on August 8th, the third page of issue 1016 of the Almia Times covered a similar event that happened to Sven, who was only an Area Ranger at the time. While normal Rangers would have Pokémon use Soak to put out a fire, Sven had a Pokémon use Rain Dance, making it the first time anyone has used an Area Move. He states that the Pokémon Sven used to put out the fire was a and finds another one to imitate the event. Kellyn releases the Capture Disc from his Vatonage Styler, which can fly freely through the air and water wherever his finger points. Kellyn fully captures the Blastoise and commands it to do a Rain Dance. Blastoise uses Rain Dance, which summons rain clouds that put out the fire with water. Kate states that she is glad that the event is over and notes that it was the first time she has ever seen someone do something like that. Kate gets a call on her Styler from Barlow who asks if she has met Kellyn yet. Barlow reveals that Kellyn collects ranger-related things as a hobby. However, he doesn't just collect them but uses him in his work. For example, Kellyn owns every edition of the Almia Times and has them memorized by heart. Due to this, Kellyn knows what mission each Ranger has done and what Pokémon they worked with to accomplish them. Barlow states that Kellyn's greatest weapon is his database and refers to him as the genius Ranger. When Kellyn approaches her, Kate comments that he has an amazing collection. This pleases Kellyn, who proceeds to drag Kate back to his house so that he can explain it all to her. As an over-excited Kellyn proceeds to explain his collection to her, Kate finds herself dazed by both Kellyn and his collection. Kellyn shows Kate the pieces of 's broken Styler from the incident that happened in Fiore two years ago but notices that the bottle they're contained in is dirty. Kate attempts to change the subject by pointing out that Kellyn's Styler needs some fixing. Although Kellyn refuses, Kate tinkers with his Styler anyway, and improves the release mechanism. Kellyn thanks Kate for her help and asks who she is once he notices that she looks like a Ranger. Kate introduces herself and states that she was in Class 27. Kellyn states that since he was always getting suspended, he doesn't really remember her at all. Kellyn notices the newest Almia Times and picks it up. Kate states that it was the reason why she came, but Kellyn gets angry after noticing that the newspaper is covered in dirt. Angry that Kate touched his collection with her hands, Kellyn forces Kate to wash her hands in his sink. Kellyn puts on a pair of gloves that even he hasn't touches his stuff with his bare hands while Kate cries after remembering what Barlow warned her. A still-annoyed Kellyn states that he will go out and swap his copies with another one at the store. He checks the paper and quickly notices something on the front page. Major events * becomes a Pokémon Ranger. * meets Kellyn. * Kellyn extinguishes the Vien Forest fire. * Kellyn notices something in the Almia Times. Debuts Humans * Kellyn * * Kincaid * Ms. April * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Claire * Barlow * Crawford * * Sven Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * Kellyn * * Kincaid * Barlow * Crawford * Sven (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Lunick (figure) * Solana (photo) * Professor Hastings (photo) Pokémon * ( 's) * (Kellyn's) * (Kellyn's; released) * (Barlow's) * (Crawford's) * (Solana's; photo) * (Sven's; fantasy) * * * * * * * * * * (fantasy) * * Trivia Category:Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic chapters zh:PRV1